


Before the 6am Alarm

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-27
Updated: 2003-10-27
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Coffee, Yoga, Sex.





	Before the 6am Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Before the 6am Alarm**  
**(Originally titled 'Ways to Start the Morning')**

**by:** Sophia

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** I know they aren't mine and the court systems really doesn't need to be clogged up with a lawsuit over this.  I also don't own 'Trashy.com' but I highly recommend it.  Fun stuff.  
**Summary:** Coffee, Yoga, Sex. Part 2 of the By The Numbers Series  
**Spoiler:** Nothing specific  
**Author's Note:** This is my second story and it was originally titled 'Ways to Start the Morning' but by the 3 rd story I had a name for my series and I needed to rename it.  I couldn't do this without Shelley, my beta and my support system.  Thank you. **Written:** September 5, 2003  
**Feedback:** If you don't tell me, I will never learn.  


Today is different.  It's different because of the weight from the arm draped across my stomach that holds me tight against someone's chest.  It's different because the 'someone' is the man I love.  Before it's always been an imposter, a stand in, a mistake.  I tried not to think about it in those terms.  Tried to convince myself that it was moving on; getting over something that could never be.  But how do you get over your soul mate?

Turns out you don't have to.  You just have to be patient.  I had a friend once that told me, "Everything turns out alright in the end. If it's not alright, it's not the end."  I always thought that was a nice idea but never really believed it.  I think I just changed my mind though because I'm in bed, I woke up completely refreshed 30 minutes before my alarm is set to go off, and an arm is draped across my stomach holding me tight against the man I love.  The man who loves me.  And since he/we acted out that love quite a few times last night; he must be tired.  I think I'll let him rest.

I roll myself out of bed in such as way as to not wake him up.  I grab a tank top and a pair of panties and head for the bathroom.  After washing my face, brushing my teeth, and assessing the number of bruises I received in last night's battle to see who could give whom the best orgasm; I head for the kitchen.  I drink a glass of juice and take my vitamins while the coffee brews.

After half a cup of coffee, I head into the living room.  Today isn't anywhere near as hot as yesterday was but I keep the shades drawn anyway.  I move the coffee table out of the way and start my sun salutations.

Mountain, Crescent, Fold Forward, Lunge, Plank, Caterpillar, Upward Facing Dog, Downward Facing Dog, Lunge, Fold Forward, Crescent, Mountain.  My eyes are closed, my breathing regulated.  Yoga is one of the greatest ways to get ready for the day.  And it's the best way to stay limber and focused.  I'm so focused in fact that I don't realize until half way through the second set that Josh is awake... and the only reason I know Josh is awake is because he just dropped a handful of condoms on the coffee table.  I always knew the real reason I was so into yoga was so I could have better sex.

####################

I woke up and Donna wasn't in bed with me.  But for some reason I didn't panic.  I knew where I was and what had happened.  I love her, she loves me, Leo apparently won a whole lot of money last night, and I smell coffee.  I drag myself out of Donna's very comfortable bed... I earn so much more money than she does, why is her bed more comfortable than mine?  I'll have to ask her about that.  I grab my boxers from the floor and head out to the living room where Donna is arching and stretching and bending.  I didn't think after the marathon of orgasms we had last night that sex this morning was even an option.  I must learn that with Donnatella Moss anything is possible.  Before she notices me I go back into the bedroom and grab some condoms... a few of those poses are giving me ideas.

"Good morning, Josh!" She smiles up at me from the floor where she is doing a very slow pushup.  Wow, no wonder she's so strong.  I don't think I could do that.  Oh wait, now she's bending back while her legs are still on the floor.  "Come over here and do sun salutations with me."

"I was actually thinking of a different physical activity we could do this morning that doesn't involve girly yoga."  I am smirking at her but the smirk slides off my face as she moves into the pose that got this all started.  She has her hands and feet flat on the floor and she is bent over at the most perfect angle.  I just want to tear her little panties off and...

"Yoga is good for you, Josh.  It helps maintain good breathing patterns.  It promotes flexibility.  You should do yoga.  Come do yoga with me."   She's not in that pose anymore.  Damn.  Now she's stretching through a few other poses and she comes to rest standing up and breathing deeply.  

"Donna... It's girly."  I don't want to do yoga.  I want to do Donna.  Wait, that just sounds bad.  I want to make love to Donna in a hot sweaty heap on her living room rug.  Hey, I love her; that means we can have whatever kind of sex we want.  Leave me alone.

"Joshua Lyman, am I to understand that you think being limber is GIRLY?  You think being able to bend yourself into exotic shapes is not something that you would be interested in?  Think of where it could lead."  As she says this she lowers her body onto the floor and slowly brings her legs up over her head.  It's freaky watching her do this and at the same time it's a real turn on.

"What are you doing?"  My voice was kind of high right there.

"This is the scorpion, Josh.  It's advanced yoga.  We should start with the sun salutations."  Okay, if I have to do this to spend time with Donna, if it makes her happy, so be it.  Never let it be said that I'm not dedicated to this relationship.

####################

I can't believe Josh is doing yoga.  I'm in shock.  It started off as kind of joke.  I didn't think that he would actually do it.  But on the plus side, it's something we can do together... that isn't work or sex.  And it'll help with his blood pressure, which I know is higher that it should be.  And there is the added bonus of two limber people having sex as opposed to just one.

I teach him the basic poses and how you do them in order.  We even make it through one set.  "Want to try another one?"  Might as well ask.  We need to get a move on.  My alarm will be going off in a few minutes.

"Actually, can you show me that calf stretching one again?"  

"That's called 'downward facing dog'.  Always keep your legs straight and try to work towards having your heels down to the floor. But to start, you can be up on the balls of your feet." Wow, he seems really interested in this.  And before I thought he was just looking for sex.  I'm demonstrating the pose when suddenly I feel him pulling the underwear from body.

"Is this okay?  I mean all in the name of flexibility?"  He just tore my panties off.  I should really be annoyed.  But God that was so hot.  I actually think between the tearing and the tone of voice he's using right now... sex is going to happen with him or without him.

"Your reward for doing 'girly yoga', you mean?"  Just because I'm ready doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with him.  In the end we all get sex, right?

"Not just MY reward.  But no... Yoga's good.  We should do yoga.  But God Donna, I need to be inside you."  Again with that voice... just talking to me is enough.  I can't wait to have phone sex with him.  Let's get this party started.

I turn my head to see he has already removed his boxers and is standing ready for my approval.  I don't think I'll make him wait for it.

####################

She's looking over her shoulder and smiling at me.  Oh thank God we're going to have sex.  She doesn't even get up.  She just opens her legs a bit wider and since I already tore off her panties and put on the condom we're ready to go.  I think there should be more preliminaries but I've been hard since I saw her like this the first time. 

My hands come around her hips, fingers snaking down into her curls.  Her hands are bracing her on the floor so this is pretty much my show.  With one hand I tip her pelvis back while the other guides my erection inside her warm wet center.  Oh God!!!   It has never felt this good with anyone else.  Oh God.  

I feel Donna's center of gravity shift and then readjust to our position.  I am still buried inside her.  We haven't spoken, we haven't moved.  Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Joshua.... Ahhh... I want you to move but I also want you to breathe with me.  Concentrate on the breathing.  Okay?  Exhale as you pull out and inhale as you push in.  Keep the rhythm."

I have no clue what she is getting at.  But hey, if she wants to give directions I want to take them.  I breathe with her and push and pull and she does this arching thing.  I don't know how but my fingers find a rhythm that uses the beat of our breathing as a base line.  This is lasting a lot longer than I thought I would be able to.  Her breathing speeds up, so I speed up and we go faster and faster and faster and then she screams out as I slam into her.  She locks her knees and manages to stay up.  She squeezes against me from the inside.  It's as if she has control over every muscle in her body.  And all those muscles want to torture and delight me in turn.

Oh God... Oh God... "Donna, Oh my God Donna... DONNA!!!!!"  We fall forward against the rug.  I roll to the side so I don't crush her.  

I have to get up to dispose of the condom and clean up.  As I pass by the bedroom, I turn off the alarm.  When I get back she is still curled in a ball on the rug.  She's so cute.  She's naked except for a tiny tank top that says... 'Trashy.com'.  What the hell does that mean?

I lie down and pull her into my arms.  She blinks at me and smiles a full and wonderful smile.  "Hi."

"Hi there, Donna.  So that's yoga.  I think I could be up for that in the morning."

"Ha ha ha.  It was good though, wasn't it?  Think about what we can do when we build up your strength and flexibility."  She is drawing circles on my chest with her index finger.   I would say something about her strength comment but I know she's not being derogatory so instead I am going to ask my question.

"Donna, where did you get that shirt?"

"Online.  Why, do you like it?"  She's wearing a different smile now.  It's the 'Cheshire Cat / I know something that you want to know' smile.  

"It's cute, I just didn’t picture you as a Trashy kind of girl."

"Josh, do me a favor and sometime today when you are in your office and you're supposed to be reading something important for the federal government; go to Trashy.com and then we can pick up this conversation later.  For now... shower then work."

"No."  I lie on my back and throw my arm across my eyes.  "I don't want to go to work today.  I want to stay here.  Or maybe take you to my place.  But not big white buildings, no CJs that hit and Tobys that yell.  No work.  Not today."

"Joshua, we have to get up and go to work."  Donna is being emphatic about this going to work thing.  I don't see why we can't take the day off and stay here.  Doing yoga and enjoying each other's company.  If ya know what I mean.

"No, Donna.  I say we call in sick, vacation day, play hookey.  You always want a day off.  Well, today is the day.  We may never leave this apartment again."  I snake my arms around her waist and hold her tight against me.  I will never get tired of feeling her body against mine.  I will never want to spend a moment of my life away from Donna.

She pulls away from me just enough for us to be face to face.  The look in her eyes is one of love, compassion and infinite patience.  "Joshua, we have to go to work.  And I'm going to tell you why.  We have just over 1000 days left in the West Wing.  And in that time we have to make as many changes as possible so that we leave the world in general and this country in specific a better place for the Wyatt-Zieglers, God willing the future Bartlett-Youngs and the someday soon Moss-Lymans.  So right now we have to get up, shower and go to work.  Because we have things to do today and we need to get to work."

She kept talking after she said "Soon to be Moss-Lymans" but I kind of stopped listening.  All I can think of is our children.  Little girls with long braids, big blue eyes and large vocabularies.  Young boys with bright blond hair, dimples and insatiable lists of questions about the world.  Our children.  I can see them.  She's right.  We have to go to work now.  Maybe it would be best if we didn't shower together.

"You go shower first.  I'm going to make you breakfast.  We need to keep you good and healthy for when you decide we should have those Moss-Lymans."

The End for now

TBC in the Office... won't that be fun?

**See the Sequel:** "500 Dollars"


End file.
